


Tony's Truthful

by Westpass



Series: Steve Gets Schooled [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 08:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpass/pseuds/Westpass
Summary: In which Avengers or their acquaintances try to bring Steve up to speed on modern life, with mixed results





	Tony's Truthful

Steve knocked on the workshop door. He could hear that 'screaming' music Stark seemed to prefer, deafeningly loud. He started to knock harder, before the noise cut off.  
The door slid into the wall a second later.  
Tony was gazing down at a pile of what looked like circuitry. "Hey, Capsicle. Pull up a rock."

Steve entered, glancing around. "What are you working on?" 

"When I get it finished, it'll hopefully be part of an outfit Hulk can use. " Tony poked at the metal fragments with a gloved hand. 

"A...so, some kind of disguise for Bruce?"

"For _Hulk,_" Tony corrected, finally looking up. "Not a disguise as such, but protective gear. Stealth more than anything, there's not a whole lot he's physically vulnerable to."

He sat back. "But I'm about to take a break. I'm not making any progress, just going in circles. I'm guessing your day hasn't been wildly successful either."

Steve winced, but had to concede the point. 

"Contrary to popular opinion, I'm fairly sure that sex was invented before the Twenties," the inventor said after a moment. "You may be all kinds of stubborn about this, but you're not some innocent little boy. Tell me something: when did you decide to be straight? To prefer women?" 

"...Decide? I didn't--it's just--how I am," Steve sputtered, completely taken aback. 

" Aaaand …? Does that suggest anything to you ?" Tony asked, his voice a little gentler. 

He pushed a hand through his hair, leaving grease on his forehead. 

"My father caught me kissing a boy once, when I was about twelve. He just told me...'have your fun, but keep it out of sight'. Not out of morality, but because of how some people react." Tony held up his Starkpad and typed in a search phrase, 'Matthew Shepard.'

Steve read the old news articles, and felt ill. "I would never--"

"I know. But the public doesn't know much about you yet. The man behind the 'legend'. Now's a good time to maybe let them know you're there for _anyone_ who needs you. That the Avengers are, too." 

Unexpectedly, Tony chuckled. "I'd had a couple questions too. 'Fondue', Steve? Seriously, or were you just pulling my old man's leg?"

"Ohh, Howard was a storyteller, hmm?" Steve grinned in spite of himself. "Well, it started with Peggy Carter shooting at me...Here, I'll trade you. I'll answer any question you've got truthfully--if I _know_ the answer--and then I get to ask one in return. Deal?"

Tony spat in his palm, and held out his hand. Steve returned the gesture.


End file.
